Os bastidores de Asgard
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Por que o Odin ficou ausente de Asgard e do OVA do Durval? Porque ele estava enchendo o saco do Poseidon! Acompanhe mais essa doideira a partir daqui!
1. Chapter 1

_Mais uma fic de zueira louca!_

 _A fanfic é baseada no OVA "A Batalha dos Deuses" de Saint Seiya e na fase Asgard - é tudo filler da Toei, mas tem o Odin pra zuar! o/_

 _Vai ter alguns capítulos além desse._

-x-

 _Os bastidores de Asgard_

Cap.1

Tudo começou quando Durval estava... surtando mais uma vez, pra variar! Afinal nessa Asgard parece só ter louco!

Durval - MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, durma com esse barulho, Atena! Terá que ver o mundo se transformar num PÂNTANO SINISTRO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saori - WTF?! Eu venho lá da Grécia- digo digo, lá do Japão, pra resgatar o Hyoga - que veio da Rússia mas enfim - e vejo esse véio louco aqui surtando?! Que é isso?!

Frei - Não ligue, ele vive num palácio mas tem espírito de maloqueiro mesmo!

Saori - Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?!

Durval - ESCUDO DE ODIIIIIIINNN!

Saori - ?

Frei - Freya! Freya! O Durval tragou a tal de Atena que não parece Atena pro Escudo de Odin! Agora ela vai pra variar ficar parada na proa daquele barco até o final do OVA sem fazer nada, o que ela faz de melhor!

Freya - Mas isso é uma tragédia!

Frei - Tragédia por que, se é só isso que ela faz?

Freya - Porque o Durval está LOUCO e a única pessoa que eu tinha esperança de salvá-la não pode mais!

Frei - Só que essa Atena não faz nada mesmo!

Freya - E agora, vamos recorrer a quem? Odin?! ODIN! Oramos tanto a vós, e vós não nos ouvistes!

Frei - ODIIIIIIIIIN, donde estais vóóóóóóós?!

Enquanto isso, no reino de Poseidon...

Poseidon - ZZZzzzZzZzZzZZZZzzzzZzzz...

Nisso, a campainha toca:

BLIIIIIIIM BLOOOOOOOOOOM!

Poseidon - Zzzzz... hã?! Quem é a essa hora da noite?!

BLIIIIIIIIIM BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Poseidon - Já vai, JÁ VAI!

Em todo seu esplendor, usando touquinha, pijaminha e tirando o pepino dos olhos, o deus dos mares vai atender a porta e dá de cara com... Odin, o qual tinha um colchãozinho atrás das costas e uma cara de desesperado.

Poseidon - ODIN! O que você faz aqui?!

Odin - Poseidon, me dá um cantinho?!

Poseidon - Ué, mas eu pensei que você tinha toda Asgard à sua disposição!

Odin - Deixe-me entrar e eu explicarei!

O deus dos mares ficou meio receoso de deixar o Odin entrar e depois não ter mais como deixá-lo sair - mas acabou deixando, só pra saber que história era aquela.

Assim que entraram, Odin começou a desabafar:

Odin - É o Durval, ele tá louco! Só fica berrando o tempo inteiro, pegou a Atena e colocou na proa de um navio... loucura total!

Poseidon - Afffff, e que é que eu tenho a ver com a minha sobrinha louca?!

Odin - Nem falo nada da Atena, porque ela foi se meter com ele porque quis! Mas eu tô querendo ficar longe de lá! Deixa eu ficar um tempinho aqui, vai!

Poseidon - A-aqui?!

Odin - Isso, aqui! Só por um tempo, vai! Daí depois eu dou um jeito de expulsar o cara de lá! Ora, você tá cheio de quartos aí, cheio de cantinhos, cheio de coisa!

Poseidon - Hunf... se é pra antagonizar a louca da minha sobrinha... tá, eu aceito!

E assim, Poseidon aceitou a Odin em seu reino - sem saber a treta que se iniciava! Pra começar, logo na primeira noite, o folgado do Odin não quis dormir em seu colchãozinho mofado, e sim na cama do próprio Poseidon!

Poseidon - O QUEEEEEE?! Mas Odin, tem muitos outros quartos aqui pra você dormir!

Odin - Aaaaaaahhhh, mas a sua cama parece ser tão macia!

Poseidon - De jeito nenhum. Vá embora pra outro quarto!

Odin - Ah Poseidaaaaa, deixa vai!

Poseidon - Humpf... OK, vai! Venha, mas fique bem longe de mim, senão te mando de volta lá pras loucuras do Durval!

Assim foi. Odin se acomodou no lado vago da enorme cama que era do deus dos mares, no entanto o sossego não durou muito. No meio da noite, o líder de Asgard começou a se fazer de muito abusado.

Odin - Vai mas pra lá, Poseidon.

Poseidon - Que?!

Odin - Vai mais pra lá, oras!

Poseidon - Mas tu é muito folgado mesmo, hein?! Tá aqui na minha casa de favor, exige dormir na minha cama e ainda exige que eu vá mais pra lá?!

Odin - Vai, só um pouco!

Poseidon - Tô vendo que ainda vou me arrepender disso...

Sendo assim, o rei dos mares foi mais pra lá, mas o Odin ainda não estava satisfeito!

Odin - Vai mais pra lá, Poseidon!

Poseidon - De novo?!

Odin - Isso, eu tô apertado aqui!

Poseidon - E eu que só tenho um espacinho pra deitar?!

Odin - Então vai você pra outro quarto!

Poseidon - Ei, eu estou na minha casa!

Odin - Vai só mais um pouquinho pra lá!

Poseidon - Humpf!

O senhor dos mares foi mais um pouco pra lá, quando...

PLOFT!

Caiu no chão com tudo, enquanto o Odin se escarrapachava na cama.

Odin - Aaaaaaaaahhhhh, agora tá bom!

Poseidon - ODIIIIN SEU SEM VERGONHA!

Puto da vida, o senhor dos mares tomou o colchãozinho que ele havia trazido, jogou lá fora e também jogou o próprio deus de Asgard lá fora com um baita pé na bunda!

Poseidon - E vê se para de ser sem noção na casa dos outros!

Dito isso, ele trancou a porta enquanto o outro esmurrava a porta sem parar:

Odin - POSEIDOOOOON! Me perdoa, eu prometo que vou ser diferente! POSEIDOOOOOON! Buáááááá, não me deixa dormir aqui!

 _E agora? Será que o Durval vai dominar Asgard sem o Odin por lá? E o Poseidon, vai ter coragem de expulsar o deus nórdico de vez? E Atena, vai fazer algo pra variar ou ficar só olhando?_

 _Essas respostas e muito mais no capítulo dois dessa budega!_


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Poseidon no começo deixou o Odin lá fora estribuchando, mas depois como ele calou a boca, o deus dos mares dormiu sossegado.

De manhã saiu, pensando que o líder de Asgard havia desistido e ido embora... mas viu o Odin enchendo o saco da Tétis ali perto.

Tétis - Nãoooooo, não vai dormir comigo!

Odin - Mas eu não tenho onde dormir!

Tétis - Tem um monte de quartos, por que tem de dormir comigo?!

Odin - Ah vai, deixa eu dormir lá com você na próxima noite!

Tétis - Nãoooo!

Poseidon - ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Odin- Poseidaaaaa, que bom que finalmente resolveu me dar atenção! Também, depois de toda a gritaria que eu fiz...

Poseidon - Não é atenção a você, e sim ao xabuzão que você tá fazendo! Deixa a Tétis, ora! Primeiro quis dormir comigo, agora quis dormir com a Tétis... que é isso, Odin?!

Odin - Ah, Poseida... é que... é que...

Poseidon - Desembucha logo, homem!

Odin - É que eu tenho medo de dormir sozinho, pronto!

Poseidon - OO! E como você fazia em Asgard?

Odin - Ah... eu dormia com as valquírias!

Poseidon - Então volte pra dormir com elas!

Odin - NÃOOOOOO, o Durval tá louco!

Poseidon - Cria vergonha na cara, Odin! Você nem pra resolver os problemas das suas terras!

Odin - Poseidaaaaaa, me ajude! Eu preciso controlar o Durval, como eu faço?

Poseidon - Não sei! Olha, faz assim: vai com o Baian até a praia pra vender acarajé com ele¹!

Odin - Vender acara o que?

Poseidon - Acarajé! O Baian é baiano e vende essas coisas na praia. Vai lá ajudar ele a vender pelo menos, já que fazer você não sabe!

Odin - Mas Poseida-

Poseidon - Se quiser ficar aqui, é assim que vai ser!

Baian - Oxe meu reeeeei, vamo comigo hoje vender bolinho na praia de Salvadôôôôôô!

Odin - Ern... tá tá, eu vou!

Poseidon - Ufa, pelo menos até o final do dia ele vai se ocupar lá! Enquanto isso, Tétis... bem que a gente podia ficar juntinho lá no quarto, não?

Tétis - Sai fora, patrão!

Poseidon - Essa mulherada cada vez pior! Acho que tô perdendo a minha moral...

A tarde passou, o Poseida descansou do deus nórdico, mas ao voltar do turno de vendas o Baian já começou a reclamar.

Baian - Oxeeeee meu reeeeei, esse tal de Odin é muito do folgaaaado, visse?

Odin - Sou nada! Só preciso de... um pouquinho mais de treinamento pra lidar com essas coisas de vendas.

Baian - Precisa é criar vergonha na caaaara, isso sim!

Poseidon - Tá, tá! O que aconteceu?

Baian - Ele num quis vender naaaada, só queria tomar é sol!

Poseidon - Afffff, Odin! Larga de ser besta! Já te falei que se quiser ficar aqui, vai ter que trabalhar!

Odin - Mas eu não sei vender e-

Poseidon - Já sei. Vou chamar uma ambulância pra levar o Durval pro manicômio!

Odin - Será que vai dar certo? Ele sempre consegue se desvencilhar!

Poseidon - Oras, a gente chama uma ambulância para um manicômio de segurança máxima! Vamos lá Odin, temos de agir!

Assim sendo, o próprio deus dos mares ligou para a ambulância e conversou com os atendentes.

Poseidon - Isso. Isso, o cara é alto, feio, escroto pra caralho, só fala de novinhas e pântanos sinistros. Totalmente louco. É, é pra prender e não deixar voltar!

Odin - Mas se ele for levado, quem vai assumir a dirigência de Asgard?

Poseidon - Oras, quem estava na linha sucessória?

Odin - A Hilda, uma das valquírias.

Poseidon - Então coloca ela logo, oras! Peraí, estão me ligando, é o pessoal da ambulância! Alô! É, é o Seidon! Que? O tal de Durval tá dizendo que tomou uma flecha da armadura de Sagitário? Tá vendo como ele tá louco?! Prende ele logo! Ah, finalmente vai haver paz, Odin! Só vamos tomar algumas precauções antes de você voltar, pois já sabe, né... vai que essa tal de Hilda também fica louca!

Odin - O que vai fazer?

Poseidon - Dar a ela um anel a fim de controlar a sua consciência para que ela não enlouqueça e para que você volte a Asgard logo de uma vez!

Odin - Que coisa mais "Sauron feelings", Poseida!

Poseidon - É o jeito!

 _E agora? O Popô dá o anel e vai errar na mão! Como fazer com que a Hilda deixe de ficar louca? E o Durval, tomou flechada mesmo ou foi só mais uma loucura de sua cabeça? E a Saori, será que já saiu da popa do navio? E o Frei e a Freya, vão sumir da parada na gestão da Hilda por que?_

 _Essas respostas e muito mais no capítulo três dessa zueira louca!_

 _-x-_

 _¹Na fic "Eneida - versão Saint Seiya", Baian é baiano e vende acarajé na praia pra juntar fundos ao Poseidon._


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

No capítulo anterior, Poseida fez um esforço para fazer o Odin trabalhar - mas já que ele não quer, o Popô quer mesmo é se livrar do cara o mais rápido possível!

Mas aí ele inventou de fazer um anel (plágio do Sauron) pra enfeitiçar a Hilda! Iiiiihhh, isso não vai dar em coisa boa...

Poseidon - ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Odin - Que é, meu amor?!

Poseidon - Também não exagera, cazzo! Aí, fica tomando conta da budega que vou até Asgard entregar esse anel pra Hilda! Mas é pra cuidar mesmo, hein?!

Odin - Podeixá!

Sendo assim, o Poseida foi até Asgard, viu a Hilda rezando e resolveu avisar que o Odin nem estava ouvindo o que ela falava!

Poseidon - Aí Hilda, o Odin tá lá no marzão, nem tá aí pro que tu tá rezando!

Hilda - Que?! Quando?! Onde?!

Poseidon - Aqui embaixo! É o Poseida, deus dos mares num panteão diferente do seu! Êta crossover bão!

Hilda - E eu com isso?!

Poseidon - E tu com isso que o Durval foi mandado pro hospício, tu vai suceder ele e agora precisa de um anel pra não surtar que nem ele e o Odin poder voltar aqui pra parada! Porque ele já me encheu muito lá no mar!

Hilda - Anel?!

Poseidon - Aceita namorar comigo, gata?! Pegue este anel como símbolo de nosso compromisso!

Hilda - !

Poseidon - Ah, deixa pra lá! Melhor só colocar o anel mesmo e ver como ela vai ficar.

Hilda - Não quero seu anel!

Poseidon - Mas vai pegar! ONE RING TO RULE THEM ALL- NÃO PERA, fandom errado! Crossover de novo, VSF!

Então o Popô pegou o anel, colocou no dedo da representante do mala do Odin pra ver no que ia dar e... a muié começou a virar os zoio!

Poseidon - Iiiiihhhhhh, que é isso?! Acho que tá dando efeito contrário...

Hilda - MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Agora vou largar Asgard, ir pra praia com meu bloqueador 50 tomar um bronze e ser uma diva MARA com vestido preto e vermelho, à lá pombagira! Chega de vestir branco como se fosse ano-novo todos os dias!

Poseidon - EI PERA, e as rezas pro Odin!

Hilda - TÔ NEM AÍ pro Odin! Xau!

Estabacado, Poseida viu que ela ficou meio... ern... alegre demais pro que ele esperava e resolveu voltar pro mar e esperar alguns dias pra ver o resultado. Como esperado, o Odin não fazia coisa alguma e só ficava lá de bobeira como o folgado que era.

Poseidon - Odin, acho que a Hilda ficou diferente do que esperávamos! Agora ela só quer saber de sol, de sair pra aprender a surfar, de parecer uma pombagira, usa um chapéu com asas... que porra é essa, Odin?!

Odin - Eu sei lá, foi tu quem inventou de colocar esse negócio nela!

Poseidon - Será que fiz errado?! Mas olha, volta lá pra Asgard e vê como ficam as coisas, tá?

Odin - Ah Poseida, mas tá tão legal aqui...

Poseidon - Hunf! Volta pra lá, oras!

Odin - Tá, eu volto! Mas qualquer coisa... a gente volta a se ver tá?

Poseidon - Tá, tá, vai logo!

Após isso, o deus do mar ficou livre do nórdico por alguns dias. Porém, logo o Odin lhe chamou no Whatsapp - isso mesmo, no zap! Esses deuses andam a cada dia mais modernos!

Odin - POSEIDAAAAAAAA, fala comigo!

Poseidon - Eu?! De novo, Odin?! Resolva os seus problemas sozinho!

Odin - Não dá! Olha, a Hilda ficou doidona mesmo e agora nem quer mais rezar, mesmo quando eu estou aqui pra ouvir! E agora a calota polar tá derretendo!

Poseidon - Que?! E você não faz nada pra impedir?!

Odin - Ué, só posso impedir se ela rezar!

Poseidon - Cazzo, Odin, você pode sim! Não depende das rezas dela!

Odin - Dependo sim, quem trabalha de graça é relógio!

Poseidon - E agora?!

Odin - Ah sim, ela já mandou alguns dos guerreiros-deuses para pegar a cabeça da Atena, a sua sobrinha chata.

Poseidon - ? E o que raios a Atena tem a ver com isso?!

Odin - Oras, ela precisa fazer parte do enredo senão não tem anime! Por isso chamam de "filler": encheção de linguiça!

Poseidon - Gnnnnnnn, agora vão encher o saco de novo! Tudo porque coloquei um anel nela que teve o efeito contrário!

Logo em seguida, Atena se prontificou a rezar para impedir as calotas de derreterem - sendo que ela podia arrancar o anel da Hilda, dar uns sopapos no Odin, qualquer coisa, mas pra variar esta Atena aqui só sabe ficar sem fazer nada!

E os Cavaleiros dela - agora com um top e uma tiara, armadura beeeeem mais incompleta do que a anterior, resolveram lutar contra os guerreiros-deuses - só -porque o Odin tá com preguiça de reagir sem rezas.

E por falar em Odin, o que é que ele faz? Claro, se enfia de novo no reino do Poseida! O deus do marzinho já tava se preparando pra dormir, quando levanta a coberta e se depara com...

Poseidon - ODIN!

Odin - Oi, Popô! Como você tá?!

Poseidon - Caraio Odin, você não tem uma guerra pra resolver lá em Asgard não?!

Odin - Aaaaah, até tenho! Mas sabe como é, aqui é tãããão mais confortável...

Poseidon - Mas você tem de voltar pra lá!

Odin - Não posso! Não consigo ver sangue!

Poseidon - Mas e se a Atena morrer?!

Odin - Ela não vai morrer, deixe o Seiya se encarregar dela!

Poseidon - Mas o Seiya tá lá lutando com o Thor! Que não é o Batista, mas enfim... que diabos eles lutarem com os seus guerreiros vai ajudar a parar de derreter as calotas polares?

Odin - Cê sabe, né, Seidon? Eles vão juntar sete safiras, vão pegar a espada Balmung e depois com essa espada vão arrancar o anel do dedo da Hilda! EI! Se foi você quem deu o anel, também pode desativar o poder do mesmo sem toda essa parafernália!

Poseidon - Posso não, quero não, minha mulher num deixa não! Ah Odin, se você não deixa as calotas normais, também não vou retirar o feitiço da Hilda! É, é birra mesmo!

Odin - Humpf! Quer saber! Vou é caçar Pokémon!

Poseidon - Affffff, Odin! Volta aqui! Temos de ver como vai terminar essa loucura da Hilda e do anel! VOLTAAAAAAA!

 _E agora? Será que o Odin vai voltar pra Asgard ou se tornou um agregado do Poseida? E o Poseida, vai resolver a questão do anel sem precisar pegar a espada (ui)? E a Hilda, vai ficar bronzeada e vai oficialmente baixar num terreiro como pombagira? Essas respostas e muito mais no capítulo quatro dessa loucura!_


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

No capítulo anterior, Poseida tentou fazer com que Hilda não ficasse louca ao lhe dar um anel, mas foi o oposto que aconteceu: ela ficou bem doida, virou pombagira e quer abandonar o Odin! Pior que o deus nórdico tá enfiado no reino submarino e não quer mais sair de lá!

Portanto, só resta ao Poseida ir até Asgard pra ver se consegue resolver a situação.

Ao chegar lá, o deus dos mares se surpreende com a enorme muvuca que tá rolando lá! Nos pés da estátua de Odin, está o Alberich com um povão em volta, um megafone e tava gritando pro povo:

Alberich - POVO DE ASGARD! Vemos que nossa líder nos largou na Rua da Amargura e por isso eu, Alberich número quatrocentos-e-setenta-e-sete, tomarei a liderança do povo!

Povo - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Alberich - E também farei com que Odin seja melhor venerado!

Povo - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Alberich - Para isso é só vocês colocarem aqui as suas moedinhas - ou as suas notas mais altas - para dar em oferta ao nosso deus! Amém?!

Povo - AMÉM!

Alberich - Vai lá, parça, passa a sacolinha enquanto o povo vai dar a bufunfa para o serviço sagrado!

E quem estava passando a sacola era ninguém menos que o Negão de Cabelo Rosa, que interpelou o Hyoga logo no começo do OVA do Durval! Ia ele lá passando a sacolinha e o povo, emocionado, ia dando o seu suado dinheirinho pro Albe, que pra variar também tem cabelo rosa-chiclete. Eita, será que ter cabelo rosa é um sinal divino?

Foi quando o Poseidon se colocou no meio da parada:

Poseidon - Galere, que é isso? O Odin nem tá sabendo que tá rolando esses cultos, muito menos recebendo a grana!

Alberich - SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, não estraga aí o meu negócio! Mas quem é tu, pra saber onde tá o Odin?

Poseidon - Sou o deus dos mares, Poseidon!

Alberich - GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, temos aqui um herege! Um herege de outro panteão! Bora queimar na fogueira!

Poseidon - PERAÊ, somos de panteão pagão, não tem heresia aqui!

Alberich - TEM SIM, agora quem determina a parada sou eu! Bora? Galere, entoem comigo:

"Eu era um bêbado  
Que vivia drogado  
Hoje estou curado  
Encontrei Odin  
Encontrei Odin  
ENCONTREI ODIN!

NA CASA DO ODIN NÃO EXISTE POSEIDON!  
XÔ POSEIDON!  
XÔ POSEIDON!  
NA CASA DO ODIN NÃO EXISTE POSEIDON!  
XÔ POSEIDON!  
XÔ POSEIDON!

Eu tava na vida  
Pra dar e vender  
A minha tentação foi amar você  
Com tanta loucura  
Eu já perdi o tom!  
XÔ POSEIDON!  
XÔ POSEIDON!  
XÔ POSEIDON!  
XÔ POSEIDON!

NA CASA DO ODIN NÃO EXISTE POSEIDON!  
XÔ POSEIDON!  
XÔ POSEIDON!  
NA CASA DO ODIN NÃO EXISTE POSEIDON!  
XÔ POSEIDON!  
XÔ POSEIDON!

Vendo que ia se ferrar bonito na mão do povo se continuasse ali, Poseida sai correndo pra pular de novo no buracão! Mas Alberich não-sei-que-número vai atrás dele:

Alberich - Aí Poseida, seguinte: se você me ajudar a manter as coisas ocultas acerca do meu negócio de tirar o dízimo da galere, eu te protejo dessa turba!

Poseidon - Só se você também me prometer tirar o Odin do marzão, pois ele tá lá enchendo o saco e já faz tempo!

Alberich - Fechado, damos um jeito!

Nisso, o Popô e o guerreiro-deus mergulham no buracão e rumam direto ao reino dos mares, quando o Negão do Cabelo Rosa se vê sozinho para liderar o povo!

Negão do Cabelo Rosa - UHUUUUUUUUUU rapááááá, agora vou poder pegar a grana pra mim e usar esse megafone!

"HOJE É DIA DE MALDADEEEEEE!  
HOJE É DIA DE MALDADEEEEEE!  
HOJE É DIA DE MALDADEEEEEE!  
HOJE É DIA DE MALDADEEEEEE!

Elas tem disposição  
Elas mentem pro paizão  
Fala que tá no curso e tá na casa do negão

HOJE É DIA DE MALDADEEEEEE!  
HOJE É DIA DE MALDADEEEEEE!  
HOJE É DIA DE MALDADEEEEEE!  
HOJE É DIA DE MALDADEEEEEE!"

Enquanto o Nego do Cabelo Rosa tá se sentindo o funkeiro honorário no meio das novinhas, o deus dos mares e o safado nórdico chegam e vêem o Odin deitadão na cama do Poseida, escutando música em seu Ipad!

Odin - Uma taça de Chandon, no calor do edredon, no cantinho do Poseidon, é bom, bom, bom, bom, bom!

Poseidon - ODIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!

Odin - Que é, Poseida?! Já vai estragar a minha cantoria?

Poseidon - Você que tá aí estragando o meu canto! Sai daí!

Odin - Ué, que que o Alberich tá fazendo contigo?!

Alberich - Ern... oi, patrão! Vem cá, precisamos dar uma palavrinha... sabe a Hilda? Tá tendo aulas de surf e quer te convidar pra aprender junto com ela!

Odin - OPAAAA, onde?!

Alberich - Lááááááá nas ilhas Fiji, bora?

Odin - UHUUUUUUUUUUUU! Mas aí dá pra voltar pro cantinho do Poseidon de novo?

Alberich - Poder pode, mas quem vai querer voltar no meio de todas aquelas praias incríveis?

Odin - Falou, vamo nessa!

Poseidon - *sussurrando* Valeu, Albe! Vou me lembrar de te salvar caso um dia queira inundar Asgard!

E lá se foram Poseidon e Odin pras ilhas Fiji, onde a formosa donzela-pombagira tomava aulas de surf! Mas assim que o Odin se distraiu com as mesmas, Albe voltou para Asgard pegando uma onda (ele é guerreiro-deus, ele consegue) e foi ver como tava a coisa com os dízimos.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver o Negão de Cabelo Rosa abraçado com duas novinhas asgardianas, tomando uma tequila e torrando todo o seu dízimo com acessórios de funkeiro!

Alberich - QUE É ISSOOOOOOOOOOO?! E o meu dízimo, você devia estar cuidando dos negócios!

Negão do Cabelo Rosa - Aaaahhhh, pensei que agora a grana era minha e eu podia gastar como quisesse!

Alberich - Huuunf! Quero minha bufunfa de volta, ou vou devolver o Odin pro mar!

E agora? O Negão do Cabelo Rosa vai gravar um novo "hit" de funk? E o Alberich, vai abrir uma igreja? E o Odin, vai ficar bronzeadão? E a Hilda, vai voltar surfando pra Asgard? Essas respostas e muito mais no capítulo 5 dessa bagaça!


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

No capítulo anterior, Alberich-não-sei-que-número resolveu virar sacerdote de Odin e tirar uma graninha do povo! Mas o Poseidon foi lá fazer negócios com ele pra tirar o Odin do mar. Só que nessas o Alberich descuidou do negoc- digo, da adoração, e seu ajudante Negão de Cabelo Rosa passou a torrar toda a sua grana com as novinha! E agora, o que vai acontecer?

Alberich - Gnnnnn, vou surfar de volta pras ilhas Fiji e trazer o Odin de volta para o mar se não me devolverem o meu dízimo!

Mas quando o guerreiro-deus da ametista ia até o marzão, no caminho se deparou com uma mulher de cabelo verde, a qual certamente era estrangeira.

Alberich - Olá, senhorita! Quer fazer parte da minha igreja e adorar a Odin com mais comodida-

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alberich - Mas o que é isso? Digo, pelo menos fale seu nome!

Shina - Meu nome é Shina, amazona de cobra.

Alberich - E a que se deve a vossa ilustre presença em Asgard?

Shina - Olha, em teoria eu vim aqui pra salvar Atena, a qual se encontra lá rezando para salvar o gelo de se derreter e etc. Mas na prática eu só vim aqui mesmo é pra ver o SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alberich - E quem é esse tal de Seiya?

Shina - É o amor da minha VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alberich - Ah, então eu posso ajudá-la a conquistá-lo! É só fazer parte da minha igreja odinzíaca que-

Shina - Hunf, não confio mais! Já até mesmo comprei a maquiagem do Tio Lú Avon e me endividei toda, a fim de conquistar o SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAA, e de nada adiantou!

Alberich - Aaaaahhhh, mas o negócio que funciona nem é com o Tio Lú, é com o Odin! Ou melhor dizendo... com outra pessoa!

Shina - Quem?

Enquanto isso, no marzinho...

Poseidon - Aaaaaah, que relaxante! Tomar aqui uma taça de chandão, no calor do edredão, no cantinho do Posidão, é bão, bão, bão, bão, bão! E aí Tétis, me traz mais uns linguados e umas biritas! Aproveita e verifica se o Baian já vendeu todos os acarajés e me traz a féria do dia!

Tétis - Meus parentes! Buá!

De repente, enquanto tomava a sua biritinha, o deus do mar olha pra cima e vê, prestes a cair em sua divina cabeça, duas figuras: o Alberich e uma mulher de cabelo verde que gritava:

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

CATAPLOFT!

Poseidon - EEEEEEEEEEEI, que porra é essa?! A minha biritaaaaaaaaa! Foi toda pro espaço! Tétis, quem deixou eles entrarem no reino submarino?!

Tétis - Ninguém, patrão! O senhor que deixa aberto aquele buracão lá em Asgard, daí já viu... entra quem quer!

Poseidon - Pois é, tenho que mandar fechar aquilo lá! Mas Albe, você já não tava satisfeito?

Alberich - Meu anterior assistente, Negão do Cabelo Rosa, pegou todo o dízimo pra ele e tá gastando cas novinha e com acessório de funk! E agora só vou te deixar em paz quando me ajudar a pegar o dinheiro de volta!

Poseidon - Mas peraí, eu não tenho nada a ver com essa treta!

Alberich - Se não resolvê-la, deixo essa mulher aqui berrando sem parar!

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Tá, tá, tá bom! Eu ajudo! Mas tem que trazer ele aqui pra baixo, vou colocar ele pra vender acarajé com o Baian até dar o montante suficiente pra cobrir o teu prejuízo, OK?

Alberich - Fechado!

Poseidon - Então vai lá buscar o cara.

Enquanto o guerreiro-deus ia atrás do seu assistente, Poseidon se via ás voltas sobre o que fazer com a amazona de cobra.

Poseidon - Mas e então, amiga, o que você dese-

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Aff, calma mulher! Fala aí, mas fala direito, não berra!

Shina - Sou apaixonada por ele mas ele não me quer! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Poseidon - Mas ele não quer ninguém, não vê? Ele é meio bobão, esse pangaré, até pra não querer uma mulher assim bonita, sexy e-

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Uff, mas também se ficar berrando o dia todo no ouvido dele ele não vai querer mesmo, né?

Enquanto isso, em Asgard...

Alberich - Vamo lá Negão, tu vai ter que trabalhar pra me dar o dinheiro do prejú de volta!

Negão do Cabelo Rosa - Eu não, vou ficar aqui de boa!

Alberich - *pensando* Tô vendo que terei de usar de outros meios *fim do pensamento* Aí Nego, e se eu te disser que a gente vai pra praia, no Brasil, pra pegar uma onda massa?

Negão - UHUUUUUUU bora!

Alberich - *pensando* Deu certo!

Assim, ambos vão pelo buracão até o reino do Posidão, mas ao chegar lá se deparam com uma cena peculiar.

Poseidon - Mas esse é o Seiya que eu posso te dar, Shina!

Shina - Eu só quero o SEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA de verdade!

Alberich - Chegamos! Mas o que tá pegando?

Poseidon - Essa mulher quer o Seiya, mas aí eu dei a ela um Cloth Myth! É o único Seiya que posso dar, não tenho cara de pai de santo pra saber fazer amarração!

Shina - Mas eu só quero o SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA real!

Alberich - Aí, Shina, bora fazer um negócio da China? Vamos até a praia brasileira com o Baian e o Nego do Cabelo Rosa aqui!

Shina - Só quero se o SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA for junto!

Alberich - Mas ele tá lá, mulher! Por isso que tô te convidando!

Shina - AAAAAAAAAAAAA ENTÃO VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alberich - Vamo!

Sendo assim, Baian, Shina, Nego Pink Hair e Alberich (pra surrupiar a grana- digo, supervisionar as vendas) foram todos pra Bahia para vender acarajé! E novamente, pelo menos por um tempo, Poseida se viu sozinho e sossegado outra vez!

Poseidon - Ufa, finalmente! Mas será que ainda tem mais gente e coisa pra torrar o meu saco, ou já tá bom?

Mal sabia ele que havia, sim, um monte de coisa ainda por acontecer...

E agora, a Shina vai surtar ao não ver o Seiya na Bahia? E o Albe, conseguirá seu dinheirinho de volta? E o Nego Pink Hair, vai virar cantor de funk? E o Odin, não vai aparecer mais?

Isso e muito mais, no capítulo 6 dessa budega!


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

No capítulo anterior, Alberich, Nego do Cabelo Rosa, Baian e Shina foram vender acarajé na praia a fim de recuperar o dízimo do guerreiro-deus safado e perdulário! Só que a Shina, ao ver que o Seiya não tava lá, não ia deixar barato...

Shina - Onde é que tá o SEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Alberich - Aff Shina, esquece um pouco esse pangaré!

Shina - Mas eu quero ELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Alberich - Gente, alguém leva essa mulher pra longe daqui?!

Nego do cabelo rosa - Olha só, já vendi vários, o pessoal curtiu a minha cabeleira da hora!

Alberich - Isso, isso, vende bastante pra depois eu rapelar- digo digo, participar nos lucros!

Baian - Oxe meu reeeeei, mas bem que tu podia trampar tambéééém, visse?! Só eu e o calango do cabelo rosa aqui que tamo trabaiando, tu tá é de moleeeeza e essa mulé só sabe é berrar! Eita cabra da muléstia!

Alberich - Ern... eu vendo e vocês supervisionam!

Baian - Oxeeeee num tô gostando dessa vagabundage aí nãããão!

Enquanto isso, em Asgard...

Saori - Geeente, vence logo essa parada senão eu não vou aguentar ficar muito tempo aqui não!

Kiki - Ih Atena, guenta mais um pouco porque os teus cavaleiros tão lá tentando vencer os guerreiros-deuses, mas num tá fácil não! Seiya subornou Thor, depois Shiryu deu umas ração pro Fenrir deixar ele em paz, daí o Hyoga se ofereceu pra cuidar do haras do Hagen...

Saori - Mas num tava tudo morto nas batalhas?!

Kiki - Tava nada, aquilo era só pra subir a audiência! Se o Seiya não morre nem com reza, acha que os guerreiros-deuses iam morrer assim?

Saori - Ai, eu mereço!

Algumas horas depois, Alberich volta cheio da grana e felizinho de novo, Shina continua gritando SEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAA e Baian vai levar a sua parte da féria pro reino de Poseidon.

Antes de ele pular no buracão que levava até lá, no entanto, Kiki perguntou abismado:

Kiki - E cadê o Negão do Cabelo Rosa?!

Baian - Oxeeeee, esse daí virou foi cantor de Axé lá na Bahia! Tá nadando em dinheeeeiro, tá melhor que eu que tô me esgarçando de tanto vender esses acarajé! FUI!

Sendo assim, Baian pulou no buraco e sobraram em cima Alberich e Shina.

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Alberich - Aff, Kiki diz logo onde tá esse raio desse Seiya! Pra ver se essa mulher cala a boca!

Kiki - Foi por ali, ó!

Alberich - Bem, eu vou continuar chamando o povo pra dar dízimo e- ESPERA AÍ, tive uma ideia melhor!

Tempos depois, no reino submarino...

Poseidon - Aff Baian, muito pouco esse dinheiro que você trouxe! Tá tão ruim assim de vender na Bahia?

Baian - Oxeeee, tive de dividir a bufunfa com o Nego do Cabelo Rooosa, o Alberich e ainda dar um pouco pra ver se a Shina parava de gritar feito uma ensandecida pelo doido do Seeeeiya!

Enquanto ainda falava essas palavras, Shina e Alberich vem de novo pelo buracão que ligava Asgard ao reino subterrâneo!

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Mas ainda não perdeu o gogó essa mulh-

CATAPLOFT!

Poseidon - AIIII parem de cair em cima de mim!

Alberich - E aí Popô, o Baian ainda está aí?

Poseidon - Sei lá, acho que ele não curtiu muito fazer negócios com você não! Disse que você só fica na vagabundagem, não quer trabalhar... só quer pegar a grana e sair fora...

Alberich - Mentira, hunf! Mas enfim, eu tenho uma proposta irrecusável para ele!

Poseidon - Qual?

Nisso, Alberich mostra: Marin, Hyoga e Seiya presos dentro das ametistas!

Poseidon - Que mal gosto, Albe! Agora vai vender ataúdes, como o Camus, só que em vez de ser de gelo é de ametista?!

Alberich - Que ataúde nada, com essa onda de vender Cloth Myth caro pra burro, vou ganhar uma grana vendendo o pessoal dentro de ametistas! E aí, chama o Baian pra ajudar!

Poseidon - Affff, pra que quer chamar o Baian?!

Alberich - Pra eu continuar na vagabunda- ern, digo, porque ele vende melhor e eu gerencio melhor!

Poseidon - Sei... maior encrenca isso daí!

Shina - *se debatendo* SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Albe, tira esses troços daqui! Ou melhor, vende o do Seiya pra Shina logo!

Alberich - Boa ideia! Hey Shina, quanto você paga pelo Seiya na ametista?!

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nisso, mais um cai no colo do capeta- digo, do Poseidon, vindo do buracão: Shiryu!

Shiryu - Oi, gente! Mas o que caçambas esse pessoal tá fazendo nessas ametistas?!

Alberich - Oi, Shiryu! Quer comprar esses lindos souvenir em tamanho real?

Shiryu - Hum... tá, aceito! Quanto que custa?

Alberich - Tô trocando pela armadura de Libra!

Shiryu - Fechado!

Alberich - UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU rapááááááá, se eu vender essa armadura agora sim que tô rico!

Sendo assim, o safado nórdico sai fora com a armadura, Shiryu usa da Excalibur herdada do Shura pra tirar a galere da ametista e a Shina cai no colo do pangaré!

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Seiya - Hã?! Onde tô?! Pra onde vou?!

Poseidon - Galere, né por nada, mas vocês podem ir EMBORA DAQUI?! Não guento mais essa mulher gritando no meu ouvido!

Shiryu - Tá, gente, vamos subir agora porque precisamos salvar Atena!

Seiya - É mesmo, tinha até me esquecido!

Hyoga - Mas salvar Atena de que, mesmo?

Seiya - De ela morrer sem cosmo por tentar conter a inundação!

Hyoga - E o troço tá inundando por que?!

Seiya - Porque o Odin não recebe mais orações! Portanto só nos resta uma coisa!

Hyoga - O que?

Seiya - Ir pra igreja do Alberich pra rezar pro Odin! NA CASA DO ODIN NÃO EXISTE POSEIDON! XÔ POSEIDON! XÔ POSEIDON!

Assim, Hyoga, Shina (gritando SEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAA) e Shiryu voltam pelo buracão pra Asgard, a fim de resolver a treta.

Só a Marin fica, ainda não convencida de que a igreja do Alberich ia adiantar de alguma coisa!

Poseidon - Ah, e aí, gata, não sobe lá por que? Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas...

Marin - Quero ir atrás do Odin! Só ele pode resolver essa treta de fato!

Poseidon - GAAAAAAAAHHHHH, mas se você for atrás do Odin ele vai voltar pra me encher a paciência!

E agora? Marin vai também surfar nas ilhas Fiji? E o Seiya, vai se livrar da Shina? E o Odin, vai fazer algo pelo degelo de Asgard? E o Poseidon, agora finalmente vai conseguir tomar a sua birita?

Isso e muito mais no capítulo sete dessa doideira!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

No capítulo anterior, todo mundo foi para a igreja do Alberich! Mas a Marin, esperta que ela só, já sacou que a parada só ia ser resolvida mesmo é interpelando ao próprio Odin!

Enquanto Seiya e os outros iam cantar "Na casa do Odin não existe Poseidon", a amazona de Águia foi até a casa de Áries pedir para ser teletransportada pras ilhas Fiji, que era onde se encontrava o deus nórdico.

Marin - MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! MU DE ÁRIEEEEEEEES!

Mu - Que isso minha fi? Fazendo cosplay de Shaka?

Marin - Né isso não Muzin, preciso da sua ajuda pra chegar às ilhas Fiji!

Mu - E eu lá tenho cara de dono de agência de viagens?

Marin - É pra resolver a treta da Saori! Preciso falar com o Odin que tá lá!

Mu - Se desde as Doze Casas eu me lixo pra ela! Hunf! Ela que se vire!

Marin - Mas Muziiiiiiiiin ela paga seu salário!

Mu - Ela paga meu salário mas é tão pouco que mal faz falta.

Marin - Ah Muuuu e agora?!

Mu - Olha, se servir, tenho o número de Whatsapp dele, serve?

Marin - Serve, vá! Passa aí!

Nisso, Marin pegou o número do Zap do Odin e mandou mensagem pra ele. O mesmo estava a se bronzear na praia enquanto Hilda pegava uma onda, quando seu cel fez o sinal de que recebia mensagem nova.

Odin - Quem é que tá interrompendo aqui o meu descanso?!

Ao olhar quem era, não reconheceu; ele não conhecia os Cavaleiros de Atena, muito menos as Amazonas.

Marin - ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, você precisa fazer alguma coisa em relação ao degelo de Asgard!

Odin - Afffff, e por que eu me incomodaria em sair daqui, da prainha, pra ir até aquele frio horroroso?

Marin - Senão Atena vai morrer!

Odin - E eu com isso?!

Marin - AFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Odin! Se o degelo continuar, não teremos mais Asgard!

Odin - Problema!

Marin - Se não tivermos mais Asgard, o Alberich vai pegar toda a grana pra ele, fazendo cultos em seu nome!

Odin - Proble-QUE?!

Marin - Isso mesmo!

Odin - Mas esse Alberich é um safado! Hilda! Hilda, vamos voltar! O Alberich tá fazendo grana no nosso nome e nem tá dividindo nada com a gente!

Hilda - Mas patrão, tá tão legal aqui!

Odin - Depois a gente volta! Bora pra Asgard!

Enquanto isso, na igreja do Alberich, o mesmo tentava arrancar ainda mais um pouco de grana do povo.

Shiryu - Nem vem, Alberich! Já te dei a armadura de Libra e também a ração pro Fenrir e pros lobos dele!

Alberich - Mas precisamos de mais pessoas para contribuir! Afinal de contas, vocês não vão querer ver Asgard no degelo! Também precisamos comprar uma harpa nova pro Mime, um gel de cabelo novo pro Shido e pro Bado e um novo dragãozinho de pelúcia pro Sieg!

Shiryu - Peraí que dragãozinho de pelúcia acho que eu tenho...

Alberich - Mas tem que dar em dinheiro, desgraça! Em doação não, que a igreja vive de dinheiro!

Shiryu - Dinheiro eu não tenho mais, seu safado!

Enquanto entabulavam essas conversas, chegou a Hilda com marra de que queria botar ordem na casa!

Hilda - MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Que é isso, meus súditos? Albe, você aí ganhando dinheiro em nome de Odin e nem querendo dividir com os amigos?! Lembre-se que a representante de Odin aqui sou eu!

Alberich - Ern... oi, patroa! Pensei que tava lá nas ilhas Fiji, tomando um bronze e tal...

Hilda - Preciso voltar aos negócios aqui, senão um certo alguém estraga com tudo! Pois bem, até deixo você ganhar dinheiro. Desde que...

Alberich - Desde que o que?

Hilda - Desde que ensine a galere a surfar nas águas quase congeladas! UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Nisso, a galere deixou o Alberich lá falando sozinho e foi tudo surfar! Mas como Hilda nem era boba nem nada, cobrou pro povo usar as pranchas alugadas!

Alberich - Ei! EEEEEEEEEI! Cabaram ca minha mamata - digo digo, com a minha igreja! E agora, com o que eu vou ganhar dinheiro?!

De repente, o safado nórdico se vê diante da figura nobre, imponente e intrépida de... Odin!

Alberich - Odiiiiiin, o que vós fazeis aqui?!

Odin - Eu? Vou é voltar pro cantinho do Poseidon! Sai da frente!

E então o deus pulou no buracão enquanto a galere surfava - e Alberich suspirou de alívio.

Alberich - Ufa, pelo menos ele foi embora sem pedir parte do dízimo pra ele!

E no reino submarino...

Poseidon - Ufa, agora sim, vou poder deitar um pouco na minha caminha e descansar! Tétis! Traz os peixes e as biritas aí, tá?

Mas quando foi levantar o edredom...

Poseidon - ODIN!

Odin - Oi, Poseida! Como você tá?

Poseidon - Sai daqui ODIIIIIIIIIIIN, quero cochilar um pouco!

Odin - Mas deixa eu ficar e-

Sem querer mais conversa, o deus dos mares chutou o nórdico pra fora da sua caminha e da sua casa! Puto da vida, Odin volta pra Asgard e promete vingança!

Odin - Agora que não impeço mesmo esse degelo de acontecer! E esse pessoal tudo surfando no meu oceano gelado?! Saiam daqui!

Hilda - Mas Odin, eu já cobrei o aluguel das pranchas!

Odin - Te vira! Hunf, se não posso ficar no mar do Poseidon, os outros também não podem mais ficar no meu!

E cheio de raiva, ele pegou o celular e escreveu uma mensagem pro Poseida.

"Posidão:

Agora que não vou interferir no degelo, tá? Traga os seus marinas se quiser!

Se o pessoal for reclamar que não pode mais surfar aqui no meu mar, vou culpar você!

ps:eidon!

Assinado: Odin"

E no mar, Poseidon leu aquilo, deu de ombros e voltou a cochilar!

Enquanto isso, em Asgard, Mime combinava com Ikki de fazerem uma música nova, Shido e Bado arrumavam o cabelo e Sieg tentava barganhar o dragão de pelúcia com o Shiryu. Enquanto tais coisas aconteciam, Seiya finalmente conseguiu chegar ao palácio Guaruhara - digo digo, Valhalla. Lá, Hilda estava de maiô, com muita raiva por não poder mais alugar as pranchas de surf!

Hilda - Vamos nadar nem que seja à força!

Povo - VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Seiya - Ern... Hilda, que tal você parar de reivindicar o surf e começar a tentar convencer o Odin a parar esse degelo?

Hilda - Eu não! O Odin não quer saber de nada!

Seiya - Então vou atrás da espada Balmung!

Muito se surpreendeu ele, aliás, ao ver o Alberich já de posse da Armadura de Odin!

Alberich - Imagine a grana que não vai dar vender isso aqui!

Seiya - ALBERICH! Para de ser tão ganancioso e cede a armadura aí um pouquinho pra mim, vai!

Alberich - Nananinanão, é minha!

Seiya - E se eu pagar?

Alberich - Com o que tu vai pagar, seu pé-rapado?

Seiya - Bom... eu assino cheques e promissórias!

Alberich - Agora falamos a minha língua! Pronto, vamos lá!

Nisso, Shina aparece do nada gritando:

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alberich - AFF de novo essa mulher?!

Seiya - Que foi dessa vez, Shina?

Shina - Tome cuidado, da última vez em que eu assinei promissórias pra comprar aquela maquiagem do Tio Lú, fiquei tão endividada que tô devendo até hoje!

Seiya - Mas pra salvar Atena, a gente faz qualquer negócio!

Shina - Por mim você nunca fez isso, BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Enquanto tentava aguentar os gritos da Amazona de Cobra, o Pangaré Alado assinou enfim as promissórias e em seguida vestiu a Armadura de Odin!

Seiya - Pronto, agora só falta chamar o Odin! ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Mas cadê que ele aparecia?

Seiya - ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Alberich - Ih, acho que o sinal do celular dele caiu!

E agora? Será que o Odin estava no mar outra vez? E a Hilda, vai conseguir alugar as pranchas de surf outra vez? E o Poseidon, vai conseguir dormir? E o Sieg, vai conseguir o seu dragãozinho de pelúcia? E a Shina, vai finalmente ficar com o Seiya?

Isso e muito mais, no capítulo 8 dessa zoeira!


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

No capítulo anterior, Odin e Hilda voltaram a Asgard, porém o Poseidon não quis deixá-lo ficar no cantinho! Então, Odin proibiu todo mundo de nadar e ficou na marra! Mas Seiya, assim que vestiu a armadura de Odin e chamou o deus nórdico, chamou, chamou, chamou e ninguém atendeu! E aí, que fazer?

Seiya - ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Seiya - Que foi, Shina?

Shina - Não leva a mal não, mas... no que te ajudaria a armadura de Odin?

Seiya - Somente com a espada Balmung eu posso cortar o anel da Hilda fora!

Shina - Mas isso vai ajudar a conter o degelo?

Seiya - Sim, pois ela vai voltar a rezar pro Odin!

Shina - Só que se ela voltar a rezar, o Odin atende? E se ele não resolver atender?

Seiya - Ah... sei lá, Shina! Tá no roteiro, portanto vou fazer o que tá aqui! ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Enquanto isso, o Odin estava emburrado na sua caminha - onde ele usualmente dormia com as valquírias, mas aí não tinha nenhuma valquíria para dormir lá com ele! Até que ele continuou escutando aquela amolação do Pocotó - que como todos sabem não desiste nunca.

Seiya - ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Odin - Affs, vamos ver que diabos é isso!

Com raiva e marrento, o deus do Valhalla foi atrás do Pocotó:

Odin - Que é que você tem, rapaz?

Seiya - Odin, preciso do seu poder para assim ativar a espada Balmung e-

Odin - Tá, tá, toma aqui todo o poder!

Seiya - Valeu! Agora... TOMA ISSO, HILDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Então, Seiya brandiu a espada e atingiu bem o dedo da representante de Odin, a qual ainda nadava no marzinho quase-congelado do Odin e literalmente arrebentou o anel Nibelungos do Poseida!

Poseidon - GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Seiya - Que foi, Posido?

Poseidon - Vocês quebraram o anel que custou uma fortuna!

Seiya - Ah, paciência, né Poseida? Precisávamos fazer isso para que ela voltasse a rezar e-

Hilda - GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Seiya - OO! HILDA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Geeeeente, se eu matei a muié, não vai ter quem possa rezar pra conseguir evitar o degelo!

Shina - Seiya, o que você tem de burro, você tem de burro!

Seiya - Nossa Shina, mas eu pensei que você me amava!

Shina - Te amar não me faz ficar cega pros seus defeitos! BURRO!

Seiya - Até tu, Brutus?! T.T

Mas felizmente para o Pocotó a Hilda logo começou a se levantar!

Hilda - Hunf... água? Surf gelado? Maiô preto e vermelho de pombagira?! Que é isso! Eu só visto branco!

Seiya - oo

Hilda - Vou voltar a vestir minha roupa branca pra resolver essa parada, peraí!

Saori - Vai, mas vai logo que meu "kosumo" não aguenta mais, uuuufffff!

Kiki - Eita que tá interessante a bagaça!

Quando Hilda volta, faz toda aquela cena de segurar a espada Balmung até sangrar a mão e...

Seiya - Tá, tá, Hilda! Não temos mais tempo pra isso! Você tem que conter o degelo de Asgard!

Hilda - Ahn... o degelo?

Seiya - Sim, cazzo! O delego!

Hilda - E como se faz isso?

Seiya - GNNNNNNNNNN, rezando pro Odin, ora!

Hilda - ... mas por que é que ninguém rezou no meu lugar?!

Seiya - Olha, Hilda, é uma loooonga história! Até o Alberich tentou arrancar grana do povo- digo digo, tentou rezar pra ver se o negócio funfava, mas não deu muito certo não, viu? Por isso, pra encurtar a história e a Hilda não se ferrar, POR FAVOR, reza pra ele!

Hilda - Tá, tá, tá bem, se é tão necessário assim!

Desa forma, Hilda voltou a rezar pro Odin e ele se sentiu acolhido na sua caminha de novo!

Odin - Aaaah, nada como a reza de uma valquíria pra me ninar!

Sendo assim, o deus nórdico finalmente se sentiu sossegado pra dormir em seu cantinho - e não no cantinho do Poseidon ou em qualquer outro canto!

Poseidon - Eeeeeeeee, só pra comemorar vou tomar um banhinho de banheira com o meu patinho de borracha!

Todos - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Alberich - Pronto, agora junto da Hilda poderei reestruturar a igreja e ganhar o dízimo da galere de novo!

Hilda - Aff, sai Alberich! Vamo lá galere, todo mundo cantando:

NA CASA DO ODIN NÃO EXISTE ALBERICH!  
XÔ ALBERICH!  
XÔ ALBERICH!

Alberich - Eita pera pera pessoal, PERAAAAAAAAAA!

Após expulsarem o nórdico safado e trambiqueiro, o pessoal ficou todo naquele clima de final de saga, olhando uns pros outros com alegria... e Atena, a qual sequer havia ainda saído do seu posto de reza, de repente foi tragada por um redemoinho absurdamente absurdo, pra dentro do marzão!

Todos - OO!

Tétis - Ih gente, foi mal! É que eu tirei aqui a tampa do ralo da banheira do Poseidon depois que ele tomou banho, e deu no que deu! Tragou a muié pra cá!

E agora? Será que Atena vai se afogar? E o Odin, vai continuar no soninho? E o Alberich, vai abrir outra igreja? E o Poseidon, que vai fazer com a Atena lá?

Essas respostas e muito mais, no capítulo 9 dessa bagaça!

 **-x-**

 **Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Jonathan Teixeira, o qual era leitor das minhas fics desde 2010 e ultimamente estava a acompanhar essa também. Jonathan veio a falecer no dia 01/12/2017. Fique em paz, amigo. Que as fics tenham alegrado os seus últimos meses de alguma forma.**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

No capítulo anterior, finalmente o SEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAA conseguiu retirar o anel Nibelungos da Hilda! Porém, quando o Posidão foi tomar um banho de banheira pra comemorar que o Odin finalmente dormiu, Tétis tirou o tampão do ralo e Atena foi tragada pro reino do Popô! E agora, como terminará esta treta?!

Enquanto isso, o deus dos mares ainda estava inocente sobre o final da bagunça, vestia seu robe pós-banho e ia finalmente se deitar pra relaxar um pouquinho!

Poseidon - Aaaaah, finalmente poderei dormir em paz! Odin sossegado, Hilda normal de novo, Durval no hospício... legal, vou nanar! Mas- QUE?!

Quando ele olha pra sua caminha, lá está Atena, dormindo em berço esplêndido!

Poseidon - Que é isso?! Agora depois do Odin virou moda todo e qualquer deus vir deitar aqui na minha cama?!

Tétis - Ern... foi mal patrão, mas quando eu tirei o tampão da sua banheira, ela veio junto pra cá! E ainda por cima o Julian, seu novo hospedeiro, diz que é apaixonado por ela!

Poseidon - Essa é boa! Quem teria a ideia de jerico de colocar juntos ambos os hospedeiros de Poseidon e Atena, dois inimigos seculares?

Tétis - O Kurumada! Vai lá reclamar com ele!

Poseidon - Mas eu só quero dormir!

Tétis - Patrão, tem mais um probleminha...

Poseidon - Chega de problema!

Tétis - Os cavaleiros dela estão vindo pra cá, pensando que você a sequestrou e a atacou!

Poseidon - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *desmaia*

Tétis - PATRÃOOOOOOO!

Enquanto a sereia tentava reanimar o patrão com sais de cheiro e demais apetrechos, os Cavaleiros de Atena já iam enfrentar o Posido! Shiryu recuperou a Armadura de Libra a tempo (deixando o Alberich puto) e iam quebrar todos os pilares dos sete mares, quando Seiya encontra com... Baian!

Baian - OXEEEEEEE meu reeeeei, vai acarajé?

Seiya - Acarajé? Mas dessa vez não vou cair no conto do "É quente ou frio?"

Baian - Pois num caaaaaaaaia, meu reeeeeeeei! Vamo lááááá, vamo se acabá em acarajééééé!

Animado, Seiya começa a comer os acarajés e depois chama o resto dos Cavaleiros pra comer também! E de quebra vem os outros Marinas e até a própria Atena!

Saori - Gente, que acarajé gostoso! Depois me dá a receita, Baian?

Baian - Dô naaaada, senão ninguém mais compra de mim!

Poseidon - É isso aí galera, agora tá tudo resolvido! Podem voltar pro Japão- digo, pra Grécia, pra onde vocês quiserem, tá? Não precisa quebrar pilar não!

Kanon - E agora eu vou poder dominar os sete mares enquanto o Poseidon e os outros Marinas se esbaldam no acarajé! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Poseidon - Vem não, Kanon! Vem não, que senão mando te prenderem de novo no Cabo Sunion!

Baian - Oxeeeeee, se todo mundo comprar os acarajé desse jeito, vamo fica rico!

Poseidon - É, é isso, Baian vai vender acarajé com os Cavaleiros de Atena e depois dividimos o lucro com a mesma! Que tal?

Saori - Boa idéia! Podemos até abrir uma filial em Asgard, gerenciada pelo Alberich, já que o pessoal não tá acostumado a comer essas comidas por lá!

Poseidon - Verdade! Aí sobrinha, tá boa nos negócios, hein?

Sendo assim, o pessoal foi todo vender acarajé com o Baian! E a filial em Asgard foi aberta para que a Hilda vendesse - e o Alberich explorasse- digo digo, gerenciasse!

E quando enfim parecia tar tudo numa boa, Atena já devolvida aos saints, Kanon fingindo que dominava o mundo submarino, Baian lucrando com os acarajés e tudo bonitinho, quando o Posidão vai de novo deitar na caminha, adivinha quem que ele acha quando levanta a coberta!

Poseidon - ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! A bagunça já acabou! A Hilda já voltou, vai lá pra Asgard!

Odin - Ah não, quero ficar aqui!

Poseidon - NÃO ODIIIIIIIIIIIN! Vou te expulsar de novo!

Odin - Antes só escuta a musiquinha que compus pra ti!

Posidão!  
Posidão!  
Posidão, bunitão e goxtosão!

Posidão!  
Posidão!  
Posidão, bunitão e goxtosão!

Poseidon - Para com isso ODIIIIIIIIIIIN!

E o Odin continuava a cantar:

Posido!  
Posido!  
Assado, é cozido, não é frito!

Posido!  
Posido!  
É xeroso, é gostoso, num é fidido!

Poseidon - SAI DAQUI!

Enquanto Poseida continuava a empurrar tanto o Odin quanto as suas coisas pra fora do cantinho, o mesmo continuava a cantar:

Posidário!  
Posidário!  
Aquário, estuário, orquidário!

Posidex!  
Posidex!  
Fritex, rapidex, poké-dex!

Poseidon - ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Tétis - É, parece que o patrão não vai se livrar tão fácil assim do Odin, ele curtiu de fato o Reino Submarino!

DE ENDI!

 **-x-**

 **Mais uma fiqui de comédia maluca concluída! Vamos ver qual será a próxima, mas enquanto isso tenho de me dedicar a alguns projetos tidos como sérios, rssss!**

 **Até a próxima fic!**


End file.
